New Friends and a New Life!
by AwesomeWaffle
Summary: Juvia Lockster meets two new friends that help her lead a better life from the one she used to live in. Will she make more friends and produce more friendships? Or will she gain more enemies?


**AwesomeWaffle IS BACK! Okay, I'm going to take a break from my NaLu story because mine is almost similar to everyone who ships NaLu in a real world theme. I want to make one about Gruvia and how they both meet in the real world. Please comment for any suggestions. WAFFLES ARE AWESOME!**

 **Juvia P.O.V.**

 _That boy, he saved me. I wonder if I'll see him in this mall, like he said. How long have I been living here, again? Oh right, eight days._

I'm walking by myself in a really giant mall. I'm carrying my clothes and doll in a small bag. You might wonder why a small, six-year-old girl with short hair is walking. Alone. In a mall. Well, my parents recently got in a fight and I didn't want to be there. So I ran away. I haven't been at home for two weeks. While in the process of running away, I saw on a TV set that my parents committed possible suicide. It was probably my fault. Here's how it happened.

 **Juvia P.O.V. (Vision)**

 _I was running as fast as I could. Tears blurred my vision. The warm tears quickly flowed down my face while I ran away from my home, parents, and rapists that were chasing me. I carried my clothes and doll with me. The only things I truly, only needed._

 _It was nighttime._ Probably 2'oclock in the morning _, I thought._

 _I ran into a dead end as I turned into an alley way. I slowly backup getting close to the garbage stained brick wall. I tripped. A couple more tears streamed down._

 _The two horrific rapists caught up to me._

" _Don't worry, pretty princess."_

" _Yea, you're in good hands, hands that know how to handle little girls' bodies like you."_

 _I heard snickering. More tears streamed down my face. I felt my left knee burn. I felt my flesh disappearing. I felt some sort of liquid trickling down my leg._

 _It was blood. I was losing a lot of blood. It came down my leg and it stained my clothing. I realized I was still on the ground, injured._

 _I lay there, curled into a tight ball of weakness, pretending as if it were the only protecting thing to do in this type of situation._

Is this how my life is going to end, _I thought,_ being raped by two shameless, drunken, pathetic, bastards that target weak people like me?

 _I'm one to talk. I ran away from my own family. I'm about to be molested by two thugs. I'm done for. I closed my eyes. I kept my eyes closed, tight. I heard some sort of noise. I heard the thugs yelling in pain. I heard them pleading for mercy. I still didn't open my eyes. I heard someone loudly throwing punch after punch. My eyes were still closed. I quietly waited for my death while sobbing my heart and eyes out. It never came, my death that is. Five minutes passed. Yet, nothing happened to me. I felt someone put a slightly cold hand on my shoulder._

" _Hey, you can open your eyes now, you're safe, I promise."_

 _This voice sounded calm and soothing. It actually sounded as if it cared about me. I open my watery eyes. I'm a bit shocked of what I see. A raven-haired boy crouched in front of me. He wore shorts and a T-shirt with a large silver cross around his neck. His dark eyes were examining me. He looked about the same age as me. After time passed, I saw him starring at my brutal injury._

" _Hold still." He took off his shirt. I blushed, a lot. "Now, don't get the wrong idea, okay?" I nodded. He tore the shirt to strips and started wrapping them around my leg tightly but gentle. "How's that? Not too tight is it?" I shook my head side-ways as if saying 'no' to his question._

" _I have to go. Would you like to meet me at the mall in a few days, in the afternoon, at the food court?" Without even letting me respond, he turned to leave._

" _Wait! What's your name?" I call out in a raspy voice._

" _I'll tell you if we meet."_

 _He left._

 _Then that meant I would have to meet hi at the mall._

 **Juvia P.O.V.(Present)**

I sat in a booth at the food court. I put my head down and shut my eyes, slowly but peacefully, I drift to sleep.

 **Juvia P.O.V.(Dream)**

 _I see that boy again. I try to run towards him. He seems to be farther away the more I try to run. I still haven't lost hope in reaching him….._

 **Juvia P.O.V.(Present)**

I feel someone shaking me.

 **Gray P.O.V.(Past)**

 _As I walk down the sidewalk I hear two thugs laughing in an alleyway. I look into the alley and see two drunken bastards slowly walking up to a girl. She had short blue hair and wore a long dress. Blood was rapidly pouring down from her knee and spreading all over her clothes. The two thugs close up on her. I ran up two them and beat some living sense into them. They yelled in agony and stared pleading for mercy. Like hell I was going to show them mercy for hurting someone. They ran away with the bad injuries I gave them. When they left for good, I turned to the shaking, scared girl. I crouched to get a better look at her._ She's really beautiful, I wonder what she's doing out here all alone… WAIT, ME, THINK A GIRL, CUTE?! _Oh well, that has to wait for later. I slowly put my hand on her shoulder. She opens her beautiful but teary eyes. I ask her a few questions, but she doesn't answer, just nod. I help her with her injury and leave. I tell her to meet me at the mall._

 **Gray P.O.V.(Present)**

I walk around the mall to look for the blue-haired girl. I suddenly remember that I told her to meet at the food court. I walk over there and see her with her head on the table. I walk over and gently place my hand on her forehead. She has a fever. I study her. She's dirty and covered in blood. I also smell that she probably hasn't showered in days. I stick my hand in my pocket and pull out money I've been saving up for the newest video game that recently came out. Oh well, I leave her and go to the nearest clothing store and purchase clothes that look about her size. Next, I buy perfume and other good smelling fragrances to freshen her up. Then, I buy food for both of us. I walk up to her carrying all of the items and drop them on the table she's laying down on. I scoot in next to her and slowly shake her to wake her up. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," I whisper in her ear.

"Hello," she responds softly. She sits up straight and asks," What is all this?"

"Just some stuff you might need."

"Why did you get this for me?"

"Because I felt bad about what happened to you."

"Thank you so very much. My name is Juvia Lockster." With that being said she pulls me in a stinky but warm hug. I hug her back.

"My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster. It really wasn't a problem. I have to leave anyway."

"Please don't go."

"I have to, anyway, we might meet in the future, I have a feeling that we will." When I finished my sentence I ran away with my face suddenly feeling warm.

 **Juvia P.O.V. (Present)[Age:14]**

I walk down the hall of the orphanage, starring at the wall. I sigh. _My orphanage that took me in was sold to some other orphanage named Fairy Tail,_ I thought to myself. After the others have heard about the news, they ran away seeking shelter somewhere else. You see, we have bad chemistry with Fairy Tail. They've been trying to buy us out for a while now. The only two orphans being transferred to Fairy Tail would be me and my "brother", Gajeel Redfox. We've been friends ever since I found myself at their doorstep.

 **Juvia** _ **P.O.V.(Past)[Age:6]**_

 _It's almost been six weeks ever since I ran away from home. I'm walking through this sudden storm that appeared out of nowhere. I walk down a sidewalk, head bowed down, not knowing where I'm heading. That's when I crash into someone and fall backwards. Before I even collide with the ground someone caught me by the arm and waist._ _Thunder and lightning suddenly light up and paint the grey colored sky. I look up and see a boy about two years older than me with piercings, long black hair, and blood-lust red eyes. My heart suddenly starts racing as I allow myself to stand up carefully. Just like Gray, the black haired boy stares at me._

 _It's been two days since I've seen the boy who claims to be Gray Fullbuster. I still have my bag, but it's only filled with the new clothes that have become dirty and my doll._

 _"I'm so sorry," I say as I bow in front of him._

 _"Where are you headed off to?" He says with no expression what so ever. He stares at my dirty hair, face, and clothes._

 _"I honestly don't know. I ran away from home."_

 _"Well why don't you come with me?" He grins a goofy, sharp-toothed grin. Lightning strikes behind him making him look terrifying._

 _"Alright." It's not as if I have anything to lose. My parent's dead, no home. I take no second thought as I follow the boy as he starts walking._

 _"Wow, you don't even consider going somewhere with a stranger, do ya?"_

 _"No, I have nothing to lose, at least not anymore."_

 _ **[Twenty Minutes Later]**_

 _"Well, here we are!" We stop in front of an enormous building. I read the sign._

 _"Phantom…..Orphanage…..?"_

 _"Yep!"_

 _"So is this where you stay?"_

 _"Yep! It's really rowdy and the other children rough house and are rude to each other. Stick with me and I won't let anyone of them hurt you."_

 _"Thank you, big brother."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Big brother, that's what I've decided I'm going to name you, since we haven't exchanged names."_

 _"Gajeel Redfox is the name, and yours?"_

 _"Juvia Lockster."_

 _"Well, okay little sis, WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME!" He roared with excitement. He brutally kicks open the dimly lit doors to the orphanage._

 **AwesomeWaffle BACK IN BUISNESS! So I read some of your reviews and I appreciate it! Thank you for following me and I hope to receive more advice from you! I would like to thank my friend,** _ **AFlowerPetal**_ **for being really supportive and to** _ **Stormborn Dragneel**_ for the great suggestion! I also want to thank _**I**_ _ **tzEric15**_ **because he is following me! Thank you other readers out there for the support and thank you for reading! WAFFLES OUT! :P :3 :D :O**


End file.
